del_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Etgan
introduction ethan aka etgan is the youngest official boy in the group at the ripe young age of 15, he followed del on november 27th 2014 meaning he was only 12 when they became friends. etgan was first introduced to del under the alias articerror which features the incorrect spelling of the word arctic by accident, leading to him later changing his twitch username to xapologies_, a name which is almost as queer. one fateful day in 2017 during a dm exchange between etgan and del he called himself "etgan" by accident (yet again). from that day forward his canonical identity was to be known as etgan. etgan shares the same surname as mitchell although the two are not related since he lives in des moines and mitchell is australian. he first appeared in episode 2. he is very passionate about competitive video games, namely overwatch and gets tilted very easily; this makes him a great partner to play with as it ensures captivating entertainment even at the worst of times in-game. jokes during off-camera games of overwatch etgan popularised the phrase "hey, look at my daughter", he would use an ana emote that presented the person in front with a hologram of pharah. this meme went off the rails during off-camera terraria sessions resulting in annoying and incessant noise spamming. also on the topic of overwatch, during the prechat of episode 3, etgan was discussing a match he had with del in which a mccree belittled him for not 1v1ing him despite etgan being a support hero. this was the start of the phrase "it's like i'm LUCIO or something". admittedly not hilarious by default, the cadence with which he said it was fuelled by pure emotion. lastly regarding overwatch, the very rare "doctor jamison junkenstein" quote seldom appears in an episode - the joke began during the overwatch 2017 halloween event and every time doctor jamison junkenstein would appear or do something etgan would issue a warning using his full unfiltered title to address him. this is sometimes used to address james. etgan is known to come out of nowhere with a bomb ass joke and can supply pictures of dogs at a moment's notice. etgan accidentally created the phrase "low-fruit". he is also credited with the semi-popular quote "that's what makes it ironic" in a monotonous droning voice. etgan famously drew the adjacent picture of a polar bear in episode 2, which lead to any terrible drawing of an animal being referred to as a polar bear. connection to del etgan like many others noticed del purely from his shitposting in diabetech's chat, and even back then essentially lives in the chats of overwatch streamers like ster and j00mla, which they often watch together. etgan was the first person to donate bits to del with a 100 bit donation during a stream, a random idiot in chat weeks later donated 1 bit to ask if he could join terraria for the thirtieth time in a row; the answer was still no.